I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new design of pots, xe2x80x9cLegged Potsxe2x80x9d, for plants, flowers, or vegetable growth to reduce products cost and environmental contamination by fertilizer and pesticide. The legged pot is a valuable pot to save labor and material cost, to reduce water and fertilizer loss, and soil use. It is very useful in greenhouses, nursery fields, residential, and commercial places.
II. Description of Related Art
Traditional pots have no legs, only few holes on the bottom for draining excess water to avoid plant damage. But, the plant must be watered frequently. If tray is used to hold water, the plant can be easily damaged. In greenhouses or nursery fields, the pots are sit on the ground or on the table with no flat. As a result, fertilizer and/or pesticide drain out with the water from the pot into the ground causing environmental contamination.
In greenhouse and nursery field, watering cost is very high. Scientists use trickle irrigation system to reduce the watering cost. The system worked well to solve this problem. However, the cost for setting up the system (both labor and material costs) is still high, and workers have to frequently check each dropper to insure it is working properly. Sometimes the water bill increases, which means more water is wasted by using this method. The problem of soil and ground water contamination by fertilizer and pesticide is still not solved. Not many producers like to use the trickle irrigation system.
Scientists also use the wick method to reduce the frequency of watering needed for small pots. The problem of over-watering is solved using this method. However, the pot""s cost doubles because a support pot has to be used, and the wick has to be inserted by hand. The limitation of this method is that the wick can be used only in small pots.
Some producers use hydroponics to produce their products. This method includes sand culture, and requires a concrete construction. The cost is very high, the plants are easily damaged by water, and disease spread is very likely.
xe2x80x9cLegged Potxe2x80x9d means there are legs under the pots (see FIG. 1). The legs are filled with soil. It is so that water can be absorbed by the soil from a plastic film or tray. This way the plant will not be damaged by water, water will never be lost, and hand watering is now unnecessary in greenhouses and nursery fields.